I Was Afraid
by Shadow1001
Summary: "I was afraid. Afraid it would ruin our friendship. Heh. Turns out not telling you already did that though." One-Shot. Tragedy.


What do I do? She's getting married. The one I love. I'm invited but not as one of the groomsmen. Drew doesn't like me and May knows it. I wondered how May convinced Drew to let me go. Why did she? Sure, I helped her like Pokemon and be successful, but that was only for the beginning. I and May knew, I was holding her back. That was why she left to Johto. Because I was holding her back. When we met back in the Wallace Cup, I was hoping that I wouldn't see her but I was told to enter by the Hoenn Champion and Top Coordinator. How could I refuse? I wish I did. Seeing her made me realize how much I love her and seeing her leave made me want to cry.

It was the wedding and there she was, along with everyone else dancing with their true love. Brock and Pike Queen Lucy, Max and some girl that I assume he met on his journey, Dawn and Gary, Iris and Cilan, Misty and Tracey, and everyone else. I was just sitting at my table alone. My life was terrible. I lost in the finals of a Championship Tournament, Pikachu died to an illness 3 years after and a couple months later mom died, my love is getting married, and my friends are drifting away from me. What is there left for me? I decided that it was about time I leave. I got up and left. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't bother looking back. I went to my hotel to grab my stuff. After I did I was on the road when I stopped seeing a beautiful brunette in a beautiful dress.

"You're leaving already?" She said.

I gave her a small smile. "I have no reason to stay May."

She frowned. "Will I see you again? After _he _and your mother died, it was a pain to find you. And you were standing at the top of a blizzard mountain!"

"This time, I don't think we will meet again."

"But why Ash?"

"I have no reason to ever see anyone again."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't answer. I just turned around and started walking.

"Ash!"

"Goodbye…May." I dropped something and ran off but not before I heard her gasp and start crying. I didn't mean for her to cry but I'll make everyone's life better is I go away.

It has been 2 years since and I was fighting against Giovanni. The man who put people through so much pain. But, despite his talk, he was pathetic. I killed him, ending Team Rocket once and for all. I was then walking back to my hotel in Celadon when I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach. I looked down to see blood all over my clothes and I then fell down. Will I finally have peace I wonder? Well, you can't always get what you want.

I woke up only to find myself in a hospital bed. I looked over and saw that I was fine so I got out of the bed, put on my clothes and sneaked out of the hospital. When I was heading to Saffron I was stopped by a voice.

"You're going to leave again even after I helped you?"

May. What was she doing here? And helping me?

"Helped me?"

"Who do you think got you to the hospital?"

"I was better off if you didn't."

"Do you really want to die that bad Ash?"

"What's it to you?"

"Ash, we haven't seen each other in two years! I've missed you, everyone's missed you! And when everyone saw the footage of the death of Giovanni, we all went to 5 Island to find out you weren't there. It has token me two years but I finally found you Ash Ketchum!"

"So what do you want from me?"

"Answers!"

"Answers?"

"That's right! I want to know why you left!"

"I didn't think you or anyone would care."

"You think we didn't care? YOU THINK WE DIDN'T CARE!? When you tossed the ribbon in front of me, do you know how I felt? I felt-"

"Heartbroken."

"…!"

"You aren't the only one who felt that emotion. In fact, I'm surprised you felt that way considering you seem to love that rose boy of yours."

"Alright that's enough Ketchum! Never make fun of Drew again! I don't get why you two hate each other!?"

"We had a battle May."

"A battle?"

"That's right. And he won."

"He defeated you!? Finalist in the Championship Tourn-"

"No. Not a Pokemon Battle. A battle for heart. And he won, leaving me in the mud."

"But Drew has only loved one heart! And that's me!" May said, before realizing what she said. "Wait…so you-"

"Yes. I did and still do. But you can't always get what you want. Especially if you're an unsuccessful, failure, dumb and dense guy."

"You're not any of those things Ash!"

"You've said it before in case you don't remember." It was true. Right after she won her first Grand Festival, she was extremely cocky. She called me all those things and eventually apologized but those words stuck with Ash his whole life.

"Ash, I didn't mean those things I said!"

"We all don't mean things…"

"But, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was afraid May. Afraid it would ruin our friendship. Heh. Turns out not telling you already did that though."

"Ash…How long-"

"Since Lake May."

I saw her eyes widened. I bet she was thinking 'for that long!?' She's probably feeling bad, and what do you know? All because of me.

"I'm going May." I started walking until a vine wrapped around me. I was familiar with Pokemon and this Pokemon was May's Venusaur. "Let me go May."

"No…not again! I won't lose you again! I-I must've put you through so much pain, and then I just left you for Johto…And then I invited you to my wedding, this must've been so painful for you." I didn't speak. She thinks she understands. But she doesn't. Her Pokemon are still alive. Her parents are still alive. She has a brother. She has her love. He had none of that. He decided to let his Pokemon do whatever they want. A few stayed with Ash, others left. "But, I want to make it up to you, if there's anything, anything you want, I'll do it. Even if it means getting a divorce with Drew…"

I was able to turn around despite being trapped in vines. I saw her eyes tearing up. I knew that all I ever does is hurt people around him.

"Release me."

She nodded and waited for me to say something.

"May. Be happy with your life. You made me realize, I really have nothing left to live for."

"What!? No Ash! You have plenty to live for!"

"This is goodbye May. Forever."

"NO! NOT AGAIN KETCHUM! I WON'T LET YOU GO! NOT AGAIN! Everything must be so hard on you. You've saved us and the world many times and even took down the most evil organizations all around the globe. And no one repaid you. You were just left to suffer. And it was mostly because of me. Ash, please, I'll do anything for you! Just don't leave me again!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because…because…"

"See you don't have an answer." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw something. It was someone with green hair. That's all I got as I was pushed out of the way and then saw someone collapse in a growing pile of blood.

"MAY!"

I kneeled in front of her. It was hopeless. She died. Her bright future is over. And I can't do anything to help her. Wait…Aura? Can it heal people? Yes it can. I mastered my aura thanks to an aura user Riley. He said to never heal people from the dead because it could cost your life. Do I care now? No. I focused my energy on May. I felt tired and tired and soon I collapse. I see May waking up and her injury was healed, with no remains of blood. It looked like she didn't even get shot. She runs over to me. I feel her tears. Then a kiss on the lips. She knew I was dying. And she knew there was no way to save me. I'm just glad. I can die seeing that beautiful, yet sad face. This ends the timeline of the Ketchum's. The family that never has love in the end but dies happy. Goodbye May.

Why did he do it? It was aura no doubt. But why? Why did he save me? Again? Except this time it cost him his life. I kissed him, something I've wanted to do since Lake May, but I didn't feel any spark. And that's how I knew, I lost him. I cried. It was all my fault. He said he was afraid, but, I was also afraid of the same reason. And now he'll never know. That I love him. Maybe he's happy? He's now with Pikachu and Delia. I started crying again. I looked up and saw Drew. He had a frown but extended his arm. I reached for it and he pulled me up. I then noticed Ash's body glowing and then it disappeared. I started crying even more. I can't even visit him and say I'm sorry. That I love him. Ash was right. You can't always get what you want. Life is cruel. I turned around and looked at Drew. He looked as if he wasn't depressed, sad or sorry at all. I know him and Ash had a rivalry for my heart but even this was too cruel.

I took out my phone and dialed a number. Drew didn't seem to notice but all of a sudden we were surrounded by the police. Luckily there was a mark where I was shot and Riley was there. I told them what happened and they didn't believe me at first but Riley told them it was true. They asked me if I knew who the killer was. I took a deep breath before I looked at Drew. "It was my husband, Drew." Drew's eyes widened as he was cuffed. Riley went up to me and seemed to be able to look into my memories and nods. All of Ash's friends were there and we were all extremely depressed. Riley came up to me and told me he's sorry. I can only manage a tiny smile before it disappears. If only I was more brave. I remember when he kissed me on the cheek at the Wallace Cup…And I was too damn dense to realize! What was going through my head back then? I'm sorry Ash. It's all my fault. All because I was too scared. I won't kill myself otherwise what you did would've been pointless and you would've died for no reason. And I feel like there's a voice in my head saying to have a bright future. I then turn around to see my family and Pokemon. Two things Ash didn't have in the end. I ran up to them hugged dad crying.

I will always love you Ash Ketchum. I will smile forever. Just for you.

* * *

**Sad? Yes. Thought of this while reading some fanfics and Romeo and Juliet in school. So you can count on more tragedies like this. This is also my first tragedy I may make an alternate ending. I'll decide that later. So for now this story will be incomplete. And if I do decide to make an alternate ending, don't expect it until ****_Infinite Battles_**** is over. Anyways, as usual, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
